


A Questionable Birthright

by journeycat



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Drama, Future Fic, Gen, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-11
Updated: 2011-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-21 06:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeycat/pseuds/journeycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carthaki nobles revolt, and the emperor struggles with his birthright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Questionable Birthright

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Drabble Tournament (250 words) at Goldenlake in May of 2010. Unofficial submission.

The Emperor of Carthak blazed through the double doors, his aggressive stride leaving no one to doubt that he was in a mood. His thunderous expression caused servants to scramble out of his path, but he hardly noticed them anyway. He was consumed by thoughts of the rebellion.

 _How dare they revolt?_ he seethed, clenching his fists in frustration. _How dare those worms, those damned bastards—do they care so much for the institution of slavery that they will defy me? It is one little law, just a step toward equality for all of the empire, and one would think I have ruined our economy._

The worst part was that it was the Carthaki nobles who rebelled, not the commoners, and the ties of kin and marriage made it so that all nobles shared the same blood, somehow—which meant that the majority of even his most loyal nobles were loath to fight against brethren, even on behalf of their emperor.

He crossed the room unseeingly, boots tapping a rhythm on the marble floor. The guards hastened to open the great golden doors for him, the hinges groaning their protest. He snapped an order and they obediently shut the doors behind him, much to the despair of his advisor, Mequen.

Finally, peace.

The gallery room was large and, more importantly, silent. He paused in front of a huge portrait of his late parents, captured in their beautiful, regal prime.

"Father," Binur whispered, reverently touching the painting, "what would you do?"


End file.
